A Revilation, A choice, and a hope
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Merlin's magic is found out by Arthur while he is defending him against Morgana, But Morgana wounds Merlin and Arthur is his only hope of survival. Will Arthur be able to do what he needs to do to save Merlin or will Merlin die before Arthur can save him? What will Morgana do either way? Will everything turn out alright in the end or will destiny ultimately fail. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is the first time I have done a reveal fic of this manner so I hope you like it and please read and review just no flames so lets get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been half a day since Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic during that hunting trip. Ever since he had been angry and confused and now Merlin's fate was in his hands he just did not know what to do. He had so many questions with no answers and only one person could give them to him and right now he was locked in the dungeons.

He remember everything that happened earlier today, then he seemed so sure what he wanted but now he didn't know and he had to make a decision quickly because Merlin did not have much time left.

(**Earlier that afternoon third person POV****_)_**

"Come on Merlin hurry up!" Arthur yelled sounding annoyed though he was really just amused at how after so long Merlin could still manage to make so much noise and lag behind. Merlin stumbled up behind Arthur "You try keeping up while carrying you own pack on your back as well as all this." Merlin lifted his arms which were loaded down with an assortment of weapons Arthur had him bring for the hunt "Don't be such a girl Merlin." Arthur teased "Only if you don't be such a clot pole." Merlin shot back.

Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan were amused and laughing at the two who were bantering like normal with some of their more colorful fond insults that they threw at each other on a daily basis. But then everything turned for the worse.

Merlin's magic surged inside him warning him of the oncoming missal "Arthur!" Merlin call tackling Arthur to the ground just in time to have the arrow fly over their heads and into the tree. Then a stream of bandits poured out of the trees.

Arthur was on his feet in seconds but they were already surrounded and the knights had already been subdued because of how sudden the attack had been. Arthur knew they were going to die. But then Morgana came out of the woods and towards Arthur "Hello dear brother a little far from home aren't you. At least I can get rid of you here and then I will have no resistance when I kill that whore of a queen Gwen and take Camelot for myself." Arthur was about to respond when something he never expected happened from someone he never thought it could.

Merlin mind was racing he had no time to hid himself and Morgana was bound to find out anyway, but Arthur would he understand? Would he even let him explain? What choice did he have now if he did nothing Arthur would surely die and Merlin could not let that happen. If it meant dying to save Arthur even if it was at his hand then he would gladly give his life for Arthur even if it was Arthur himself who killed him. Plus he was so tired of hiding.

"You will not touch him Morgana because I will never allow it. I am sick and tired of you hurting everyone you can just so you can have a crown that will never be yours and so you can find Emrys. I am also sick of hiding just so I can protect Arthur without him killing me for how I do it! But now I don't care if he kills me because my magic has always been for him and I will never betray him. If my death comes after this by his hand then so be it because it is my destiny to protect him and help him and guide him. But my destiny never said if I would live to see Arthur carry out his destiny maybe it was meant to be this way and I was meant to die at his hand. If that is so then so be it because I would die a thousand deaths for him as long as he will live to see another day because he is my best friend. You're looking for Emrys well you found him. I am your destiny and your doom Morgana and this ends here today."

Morgana looked frightened but before she could say anything Arthur said "Merlin are you an idiot she will see through your bluff don't do this." Merlin got a pained expression on his face as he looked at Arthur "Arthur I am sorry but none of what I said was a bluff I meant every word of it. If I die at your hand then so be it but know that my magic was and will always be for you and that I will serve and protect you until the day I die even if that day has come." Merlin turned back to Morgana as she sent a killing spell right at Arthur and without any words just a flash of gold in his eyes Merlin blocked the spell and put a shield around Arthur and the knights who were being restrained. "Now I am sick and tired of this and you have just pissed me off. No one harms my friends and family and I mean no one." Merlin reached his hand out to the sky like he was trying to grab it his eyes blazing a brilliant gold and as he did a storm appeared out of nowhere and you could hear the thunder and see the lighting rolling inside it. Merlin brought his hand down in a swift motion using the power of raw lightening to strike Morgana but before she could be completely killed she yelled out Merlin's druid name and sent a spell at him that made contact wounding him though he did not show it and using the last of her raining strength teleported her way out of the area to who knows were. Merlin cursed silently at the pain coursing through his right side but saw that his friends were still held captive so Merlin used his magic to throw the men off his friends with such force that most of them died on impact with the ground or trees they were flung towards while others regained their bearings and ran which Merlin let them no wanting to kill anyone else.

Arthur stood where he was for a moment not wanting to believe that another person close to him had betrayed him he felt so many emotions roiling though him, anger, betrayal, hurt, but most of all confusion at Merlin's words before he had done anything. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at Merlin "You're a sorcerer, you lied to me, you betrayed me. I can't believe that my closest friend would betray me just another person to add to the list I suppose. I just wish it had not been you." Merlin replied the pain evident in his voice from the pain in his side and from what he had to say and tears running down his face "I am not a sorcerer I'm a warlock I was born with magic and I have only ever used it to serve you and protect you. If choose to have me put to death then so be it because I will never harm you and anyone unless they were trying to kill you or had evil intentions but I would only kill them if I had no other choice. Do what you will with me I will not attempt to escape nor will I hurt anyone in anyway. Know this though that I have always believed in you and have faith in you and no matter what your choice whether I die or not I am proud to have served you and I know that even if I die at your hand I have faith that you will still be the greatest king that Camelot and Albion will ever know." Merlin bowed his head to hide the pain from his wounds etched in his face he could not let Arthur know he was wounded. he knew that he was now at his friends mercy and hoped that Arthur would see what Merlin said was true no matter the revelations that happened here today.

Arthur was even more confused by Merlin's words now but knew he needed time to get his head strait he looked back at Merlin "Sir Leon, Percival, Gwaine, you will escort Merlin back to Camelot and put him the cells until I decide what is to be done. Take shifts guarding him no one else is guard him at any time, do not speak with him. But do not harm him unless he tried to strike out." they all said yes sire and they grabbed Merlin who held back a grunt of pain as his wound was jostled knowing he could not show that he was wounded. Merlin looked at Arthur one last time and what Arthur saw in his eyes made him even more confused because Arthur did not see any rage or hatred there like he had seen in so many other sorcerers all he saw there was regret, remorse, fear, and a sadness so deep that it made Arthur wonder if he was doing the right thing but he also saw a pain that Merlin was trying to hide and it made him wonder why Merlin would look like that but at the moment he could not bring himself to ask or care to ask and he looked away not wanting to look at him anymore at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were almost back to Camelot and Gwaine, Percival, and Leon were getting more and more worried about Merlin. They had all watched as a blood stain grew on his right side. Soon enough the stain had stopped growing but Merlin kept getting worse as sweat poured down his face and his skin took on a sickening paleness and he could barely stay on his horse. But yet he still did not say anything and the expression on his face was one of grim resignation.

Gwaine could not take it anymore "Merlin why the hell have you not said anything about being wounded and just let yourself bleed, and why the look of resignation the hell with what Arthur says he'll come round he knows you to be a loyal and true friend in a few days he will see that and everything will go back to the way they were between you so what is up?" Merlin breathing was ragged but he managed to answer though his voice was raspy and it seemed like he was struggling to talk "Two reasons one, I did not say anything about being wounded because the wound has already closed but how much blood loss I sustained does not help much. Two the look of resignation is for good reason because by the time Arthur comes around I will be dead and even if he could miraculously do what this spell would have him to do to save my life which is forgive me and accept me completely he won't make it in time and I don't blame him at all because maybe this is how it was meant to be." Merlin took a sharp breath as his body sent a wave of pain through him but Gwaine pulled him out of his pain filled haze by asking "How long with this spell give you? How long do you have? And is there any other way to cure you?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Merlin's face at that last question but then quickly disappeared as he said "No Gwaine there is no other cure, the spell I have only read about it. It is designed so that only the one person who it would hurt the most to see the other die can save them and it depends on who the two people are and what problem they have is. With Arthur and me the problem is my magic and the reason only his forgiveness and acceptance can save me is because that is the hardest thing for him to give. And the reason he won't make it in time is another part of the spell when it hits it causes a wound but the wound heals itself within a span of a couple minutes to a few hours and the amount of blood loss sustained in that time determines how long the person has. With the amount of blood loss I suffered I am most likely going to be dead by tomorrow night if not midday tomorrow which is more likely. But I still want him to know what I have done for him so I need you to give him this when he is ready so that even though I won't be there to tell him myself he will at least know." at his words Merlin pulled out a small book they all had seen him writing in a one time or another a journal and passed it to Gwaine saying "That journal is a detailed account of everything I have ever done for him with my magic whether he knew of the threat or not, it also has all of my failures but also all of the things I did right even some of the most painful things I had to go though to save his life at the expense of something or someone I held dear at no fault of his own really. Just promise me you will give that to him when he is ready and that way I can at least have a sense of peace knowing that one day he will know all I have done for him and why." Merlin paused for a moment then said "Now let's just get back, get me in that damn cell he wants me in so he can have some peace of mind and I can die in peace."

After that they rode in silence but the only thought on Gwain's mind was "_To hell with what Merlin says when Arthur calls for a report when he gets back he is sure going to get one and he will get the book as well as a shock to find out that he is Merlin's only hope. I won't let Merlin die without a fight."_

Soon they reached the courtyard in Camelot. Gwaine and Percival had to practically half support half drag Merlin down to the cells because he was so weak while Leon followed behind them. One they had Merlin lying down on the cot in the cell none of them left. they all decided that they would all stay and guard Merlin until Arthur came back then Gwaine would go and give him the report on Merlin.

It was nightfall when Arthur arrived back and a servant had come down to tell them that Arthur wanted a report and for one of them to go to his chambers to give it. Gwaine told the boy he was on his way but before he could leave "Gwaine don't tell him what is really wrong just make sure he knows that no matter what I will always believe in him and have faith in him and I have and always will be loyal to him. I don't want him to know till I am already gone that way he won't just sit there waiting for it feeling even worse than he will because there is nothing he can do for me in time anyway and I have accepted that just promise me that after I am gone you will give him that journal and protect him for me because I will no longer be here to do it. That is all I ask now go you don't want to keep the Prat waiting." Merlin rasped with a small smile Gwaine said "Of course Merlin." but what he thought was "_To hell I am not going to tell him he deserves to know and I am going to give him this journal tonight I have looked at it to see how long it is and it would not take him long to read so if there is chance to save you Merlin I am going to take it." _With that Gwaine was off to Arthur's chambers.


End file.
